Everything I Need And More
by Inevitable Enthusiasm
Summary: Kazuki Kimura is the bad-ass new girl at Ouran Academy. She wants nothing to do with the kids here, especially those idiots that call themselves the Host Club. But, she's stuck with them anyway. Lately, she's been labeled as a delinquent by a girl named Aki, and as things get worse, maybe the Host Club, and maybe one boy in particular, is the only place to turn. ITSAMYSTERYxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N HEY HEY guys I'm not dead! Or kidnapped by evil cookie dwarfs. Hard to believe right? I bet a lot of you thought I was. And I changed my name too! I prefer it this way. So here's le chapter uno! And since I'm still alone right now I'll do the disclaimer by myself. Enjoy the story! And don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School or anything at all, except for my impressive arsenal of OC's**

My parents are idiots.

I knew this all along, of course, but it's sticking out like a sore thumb right now, as I waste my valuable time thinking about life.

First, when I was born, they gave me a boy's name. It's not fair. All of my siblings received gender appropriate names.

"Oh, but you did look so much like a Kazuki!" They would say. I will never understand what they mean by that. How do I look like a Kazuki, any more than a Moka or Akari? Or like a Wet Log for Christ's sake!

That was a joke. Do not name your child Wet Log under any circumstances.

Later, they blatantly ignored me, twenty-four seven, three-hundred-sixty-five days a year, unless I had something to do with their reputation, and then had the audacity to be surprised when I dyed my hair and showed no interest in computer science.

"This is not how a young heiress behaves, Kazuki!" Father would say. Please never call me an heiress. I have no intention to heir anything. He may leave that to my oldest brother, Ryota. I do not care about their image (which they should be able to maintain without me, by the way) and I do not care about his company.

Then a few weeks ago, they randomly decided to move my entire family eight hours away from any one with consequence in my life.

"You'll be happy there, Kazuki! They have a fantastic school system there, and it's so much closer to Daddy's work!" Mother would say. Honestly, I don't quite give a damn, the public school I was attending now was teaching me what I needed to know, and I was at the top of my class, therefore, there was no purpose in changing schools. I told her so.

"You're going to need a much better education if you stand a chance in inheriting your father's company." She had said.

And so I had told her. "For the last time, I don't even want to inherit anything!"

And now, they really expect me to wear this? This yellow monstrosity? Not in this life! I took my scissors of the brand new desk in my brand new room, in my brand new house, in a brand new town, and set about… umm… fixing my brand new dress for the brand new school.

I'm not a delinquent, if that's what your thinking. Of course, that's what most people think when they see me. I just walk down the street with my bright red hair and black leather jacket and nose piercing, and they all look at me like I'm about to do something horrible to them.

And if they don't stare at me with a disgusted expression, I won't.

I don't act out; in fact I've never had a detention in my life. I do my homework, and like I said before, I'm at the top of my class. If I wear knee high boots and ride a motorcycle, it's because I enjoy doing so, not because I want a certain reputation. I don't care what other people think of me.

I never had many friends. A total of three, I believe. It was always the four of us: Kazuki (me), Mizore, Saburo, and Ayano.

Bloody Mary, The Bunny, Da Nerd, and Spicy Tofu.

We always sat in the back of the room in school, laughing at the stupidity of our classmates, teachers, you name it. We all liked the same stuff, hated the same stuff. We all knew everything there was to know about the others, most of our embarrassing stories included at least one of the other three. But, that doesn't matter anymore does it? I'm moving away.

They were special to me though. Those friends I had. It takes years to build up a good friendship, and I would rather have one or two of those quality friendships, than be in a huge group of people who would turn right around and break your trust if it suited their tastes. No. My friends always stuck with me, and vice versa, through anything, and I'm sure they would continue to do so if my parents weren't such idiots.

I'll miss them.

Oh well. I've always been good at adapting, and now is just one of those times.

Tomorrow I begin at Ouran Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Second Chappie-ter! Yayayayayayayay! I think someone put crack in my Nesquik…. Now for disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ouran High School Host Club. Right Kazuki?**

**Kazuki: She doesn't, she only owns me.**

**Me: See Kazuki is my one and only possession! And my prized one at that! I love her very very very much!**

**Kazuki: Don't push your luck. **

(Kazuki's P.O.V.)

I get pissed real easily, and when I'm pissed…

Heads begin to roll.

Of course they don't know that, do they?

They |thay|

Noun.

Those preppy rich bitches and bastards that simply refuse to cease staring at me and my brother and my sister.

"Moriko," I grumbled. "They're still looking at me. Hold me back."

"I am holding nothing back, especially you." My sister sniffed. "Maybe if you hadn't cut the skirt of your dress up to your _cad _they'd stop."

"By that I hope -for your sake – that you mean you're jealous of my incredibly sexy new uniform."

"And maybe if you'd worn the wig Mother gave you," she ignored me.

"Daisuke," I interrupted. "She's patronizing me. Hold me back."

"Come on you two, don't fight. At least, not in the middle of the hallway."

Moriko and Daisuke are my older siblings. Moriko is a fourth year, Daisuke is a second, and I'm a first. Daisuke and I are really close, since there is the least age difference between us. However, Moriko and I basically hate each other guts for no other reason than sibling rivalry. And also that she's a prissy.

I have five other siblings. Ryota is the oldest, at 22. Naoki, Naoko, and Naomi are triplets, and middle school second years. Yutaka is the smallest at seven, and my favorite.

"Still" Moriko continued "you should have left a few centimeters on the neck line."

"Yeah, I make you look bad this way, don't I?"

*Flashy Backy*

They really expect me to where this? This yellow monstrosity? Not in this life! I took my scissors of the brand new desk in my brand new room, in my brand new house, in a brand new town, and set about… umm… fixing my brand new dress for the brand new school.

First to go was the sleeves. Not the whole sleeves, Just up to the puff, so that it no longer was a puff; but just a short sleeve. Then the obnoxiously huge collar, along with the bow. Maybe I could save the ribbon? I turned the neckline into a V that dipped down a bit past my collarbone. And last but not least, the stupid, useless, flashy skirt. I took out the under layers, and cut the main skirt –not up to my 'cat' like Moriko said- up to about mid thigh. I took it upon myself to accessorize with a knit beret and five pounds of bangles. I kept the dress shoes, but also bright pink, purple, and green striped socks that came up to my knees. To finish it all off, my favorite biker jacket and a pair of sunglasses. I adorned the new out fit and checked myself in the mirror.

Much better. Though it still doesn't match my hair at all.

*Flashy Fronty*

"No, as a matter of fact I look so much better than you it's laughable." Moriko retorted.

She continued to rant, and I knew this could go on for a while, so I pulled out my IPod and gave Daisuke a look to say, "You're on your own bud." And plugged my ears.

It wasn't too long until homeroom. The classroom was almost full when I walked in. As expected, all conversation ended when I entered. Just like the hallway, the rich boys and girls stared at me, whispered about me, pointed at me. I knew I stood out, and that's just the way I like it.

But really. Stop staring. I will knock you out.

There was one desk left at the back. As I made to sit in it, a strange thing happened. The only way to describe it… would be that a mirror landed on the desk at the exact moment a boy with spiky red (not my red, normal red) hair leaned his elbow on it, making it look like there were two of him.

"Seat's taken." He and his reflection said. I blinked. There were two voices… I swear. Where did that mirror come from?

Wait…

NO WAY!

No! Kazuki! Be fascinated later! Argue now!

"Taken?" I scoffed "By whom? Your imaginary friend?"

"No by our very real friend." One said

"So why don't you find another spot?" The other finished

"Chivalry really is dead, then?" I questioned.

I could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room on us. So, naturally, I looked up and swept the room with a death glare. "Mind your own business!" I told them.

Suddenly, the boy on my left stood up "HARUHI!" he called. "Hurry up! The new girl's trying to steal your seat!"

I looked behind me to see a boy… no, girl in a boy's uniform, coming towards us.

"Calm down you guys, she can sit there if she wants." She said.

"Why thank you, Haruhi." I smiled at her, immediately changing my tone to one more polite. "But where will you sit? This is the only place left."

"What?" I heard one of the gingers whisper to the other. See people: treat me nice, I'll return the favor.

Haruhi looked around. "Oh, you're right."

"Well, this is easy." A twin slid into place beside Haruhi, linking his arm in hers.

His double repeated the action on her other side. "Haruhi sits with us, and you figure out your own problem." The two of them worked in tandem to drag the poor girl into the disputed chair.

"Do you **want **me to roundhouse you?" I asked the doppelgangers.

"Is that an offer?" They said in unison.

Just as I was thinking 'maybe I should… at least one of them…' I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Umm…" there was a boy standing there. He seemed very jittery, but despite that, he reminded me of Saburo; he too had the messy brown hair (though it was usually covered with a hat or hoodie of some kind) and large glasses. My heart instantly softened.

"My name is Kazukiyo Soga. I'm the class rep. for 1-A."

"Hello." I said

"Um, the headmaster is asking for you in his office, Miss Kimura." He said.

"OK" shrugged as everyone else around me gasped. "Where is that?"

~Time skip to the end of the day~

This day had gone less than great.

First there had been that incident with the twins. Then the headmaster had spent half of homeroom degrading my wardrobe choice. He pointed out a bunch of things in the school handbook, of which I had completely ignored.

Dress code.

Each student will need to buy a gender specific school uniform and shoes that must be worn everyday. Any alterations to said uniform are strictly prohibited.

NO hats

NO non-prescription glasses

NO loud jewelry

And then further down the page.

16. Girls must wear their hair in an orderly fashion. It is against school rules to

dye hair bright or obnoxious colors.

The headmaster had said that the only reason I wasn't expelled was that it was my first day, and he expected me to be blending in by tomorrow. Looks like I have to wear the wig after all.

Poop.

Then, for the rest of the day, people continued to stare at me. I didn't have a conversation with anyone at all, and at my bento lunch in a courtyard I found. I had a beautiful pool in it, along with a crude fountain that made me laugh. (A/N you all know what I'm talking about, right?)

Thank god I could leave now. Maybe I could get on Skype with Bunny or Nerd or Tofu. Wait… no, not until later. They don't get out of school for another hour, and then we – I mean they would probably go for ice cream at Rin's.

I wonder if they still do those things without me. It's been two weeks, and I've barely talked to any of them.

In the meantime, I would head home, make myself some ramen, and then head up to my room to practice… whatever.

"KAZUKI!" A familiar voice shattered the semi-silence of the school lot.

I whirled around to find its source. "DAISUKE!" I returned.

My brother jogged up to me. "Hey, have you seen Moriko?" he asked

"No. Why?"

"We're going home."

"No dip Sherlock."

"Unlike you, we're going home in the same car. So I need her with me before I leave."

"Oh, I understand now. Have you tried her cell?"

"Yeah, it's not on."

"Shall we begin a search?"

"I believe we shall."

We both turned on our heels and headed back into the school. We would each search one half of the school. The first to find Moriko would text the other, and then we could leave.

I was a little surprised to see how many people were still here after hours. Must be quite a few clubs around here.

I had checked almost every room on my side of the school. One last corridor left, and if she wasn't here, I'd tell Daisuke she's on his turf.

I looked in every classroom, and a library. Moriko was nowhere to be found. I eventually found myself in front of a huge door.

The nameplate above it read "Music Room #3"

It's unlikely she's here, but maybe…

I curled my hand around the knob and pushed the door open.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N… Holy crapballs this is a long chapter. And please don't hate me for hating on the twins! I love them! The conversation was necessary for the plotline. I hope you all enjoy like Honey enjoys cake! And Happy Fourth of July! America!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, just my OCs.**

**Moriko: I'm her Favorite!**

**Kazuki: Like hell you are! I'm the main character!**

**Me: I like you all! Especially Mizore and Ayano and Saburo!**

**Daisuke: But you haven't written about them yet.**

**Me: I will: in this chapter, in fact!**

**Kazuki: Yay! I get to meet my best buds!**

**Moriko: You haven't met them yet?**

**Kazuki: Oh shut up, you.**

There are no words to describe the experience of opening that door for the first time.

Perhaps, "What", "the", and "Fuck" would work.

There seemed to be a tea party going on in the room. Several girls in the disgusting yellow dresses sat around tables and on couches with, maybe six or seven guys. The ratio seemed really far off.

Before I could take in anymore, a decidedly handsome face blocked my view.

"Greetings, princess." The blonde boy said. "Welcome to the host club."

Yes. This is certainly a "What", "the", and "Fuck" moment.

I glanced over the boys shoulder and saw a dark haired boy writing in a notebook. "Two new guests today, that's good." He muttered.

Oh, Blondie's taking.

"And may I ask your name?" he said

"No you may not. But have you seen anyone named Moriko Kimura?"

"What… why? I…" The Blondie sputtered.

Oh great, the guy's an idiot. I pushed him aside and approached the Boy-With-The-Notebook.

I pulled the black object down from his face a bit, and stood on my toes to get closer to his face; he was very tall.

"You there!" I said. "Have you seen Moriko Kimura?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes actually. She's sitting right over there." I looked where he directed me. And there she was, sitting and laughing and awwwing amongst other girls, and a small Lolita boy. Go figure.

"Nee-san!" I cried and raced to the table.

"Ka-Kazuki?" She tuned white.

"Dude! Daisuke and I were looking everywhere for you! We need to go home!"

My sister's vein popped as she stood up, "What in hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Uh… looking for you? I'm pretty sure I just said so."

Moriko growled, "Go tell Daisuke I can get home by myself! And you leave too! I don't need the either of you here embarrassing me!"

"OK." I pulled out my phone and texted Daisuke.

To D: You head on back, Mors doing something stupid. I'll handle it. –K

I waited until he sent me a text back.

To K: WlL tH1s Iz A sHcKiNg TrN 0f 3V3nTs. :P U mUzT 1nF0rM m3 L4t3R oF d3 H4pP3n3S. C U h0M3. –D 

I felt myself sweat drop. This will take me 20 minutes to decode.

"Well, I'll be in the corner." I wandered away from the table.

"Umm, where are you going, the door's that way!" Moriko pointed.

"Well I'm not going there." I explained calmly, settling into the corner of the room.

My sister stormed up to me. "CARE TO EXPLAIN YOUR REASONING?"

"Sure thing. Daisuke's leaving, so if I leave now, you'll end up stuck here all night. If I stay here, you'll be in my debt and allow me take one of your uniforms to wear tomorrow so I don't get expelled. Also, I enjoy pissing you off so very very much." I glanced up at her. The steam leaving her ears was partially visible. "And it appears I'm succeeding."

Moriko whirled around 180 degrees with a huff. "Alright, stay if you must, but you're not getting my uniform."

"But …" I whined. "The headmaster said I'll get expelled if I don't have one tomorrow."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you ripped your own to shreds."

I leapt to my feet. "I DID NOT RIP ANYTHING TO SHREADS! ITS STILL PERFECTLLY FAMILIY FRIENDLY!"

Moriko whirled back around to face me again. "DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT VOICE WITH ME IMOUTO!" (A/N for those of you who may not know, Imouto is a Japanese honorific that means little sister.)

"I'LL USE WHATEVER TONE OF VOICE I FEEL LIKE USING!"

"Excuse me." a collected voice interrupted our argument. It was the notebook guy. "I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down, you're disturbing some of the other guests."

"Oh." Moriko bowed, her face burning: "I'm sorry Kyoya." And made her way back to the table.

NO way. Does she have a crush already? We've been here a day! I ooh-ed at her retreating back.

So, I guess I'm stuck here then. I leant back against the wall and gave the room another once over.

And another.

And another.

Eventually I stopped looking around in general, and began to focus on faces.

'Hmm…' I thought, 'no one interesting enough to be bothered with. Maybe I should just…. OH MY HOLY CRAP! It's those guys from homeroom! What are they doing here?' I thought silently for a moment, as a smirk formed on my face.

"Agent Double K Mary, you have a new assignment."

I ducked and rolled away from the wall, to hide behind a couch. And repeated the process with other couches, determined to stay hidden.

My target you ask? Well, there just so happens to be a conveniently placed pillar beside the brothers' station. I'm going to get behind it a listen into what they're saying. Who knows? It might just entertain me.

"Ah, Kazuki?" Someone said.

I glanced up from my spot on the floor. "Oh. Hi Haruhi. You know my name."

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Recon."

"That so?"

"Yep." I jumped up. "I have some vengeance to take."

"Veng- you aren't still mad at the twins for what happened in homeroom, are you?"

"Not at all. I'm just bored." With out warning, I dropped down onto the floor again and rolled away. "Sayonara!"

"Yeeah, OK then." Haruhi sweat dropped.

When finally I reached my destination, not much interesting was going on. IT was a few minutes before I finally got my opening.

(A/N Double quotes mean both at the same time, OK?)

""Let's play the Which One Is Hikaru game!""

"Ooo! I love this game!"

"I'm sure I'll get it this time!"

""Now ladies,"" The twins now adorned matching green hats.

"Which one is Hikaru-"

"And which one is Kaoru?"

This is perfect! I read this in a book once, and I've always wanted to try it out! The set-up couldn't be more meticulous, I gotta do it!

"OH MY GOD HIKARU!" I shrieked. "GET THAT SPIDER OFF YOUR BACK! I THINK ITS POISONUS!"

Needless to say, chaos followed around the entire room. After things settled down, I stepped out from behind the pillar, laughing hysterically.

"Oh god! You should've seen your face, man!" I laughed. "Gold! Pure gold!"

"Oh, it's you." One twin said.

"What do you want?" said the other.

I immediately put on my innocent face. "Why, I just wanted to play of course. As soon as I said "Poisonous", the right hand boy started to freak. The left hand one had a slower reaction time, like someone who near something dangerous, but not on he spot.

"So my answer is, the one the right is Hikaru, and the left is Kaoru!"

The twins' eyes shrank slowly into small dots as they realized I was right. They couldn't lie and say I was wrong, because the other girls had seen the proof.

"Oh my god." Someone muttered. "She's smarter than Kyoya."

"!"

Oh dear.

A wild Moriko appeared, seething with rage. "Why can't you be normal for ONE DAY?"

"By normal, you mean boring and conceited?"

"I am not!"

"I never said you were. But yes, you are."

~Time Skip~

I sat in my room, fiddling with a pen. After the argument that followed the spider incident, Moriko and I had been thrown out of the tea party.

Shame. It was interesting in there.

So what was Haruhi doing in there? The blond idiot said something about a Host Club? Was she hosting? Or being hosted? Who came up with that idea anyway?

Why am I even wasting time thinking about it? I don't give two fucks what goes on in the lives of these people.

Before my traitorous mind could contradict me, my phone started to ring.

It was Mizore! A grin split my face apart.

"BUNNY!" I cried into the phone.

"Bloody Mary!" She said.

"Bloody Mary!" Another voice.

"Bloody Mary!" This time a boy's voice.

"That Saburo and Ayano?"

"Yep!" All three responded.

"You're on speakerphone!" Saburo added.

"No, really?" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah, isn't it exciting?" Ayano asked.

"Absolutely thrilling. You guys at Rin's?"

"Why yes!"

"You know us so well!" I could hear the happy tears in Mizore's eyes.

"So…" Saburo prompted.

"So what?"

"Dunce!" Ayano called me.

"Now there, that's just not nice." Mizore scolded her.

"So how's the new school treating you?" Saburo amended.

I groaned. "The place is full of idiots."

"Well that's nothing new." Mizore said. "Remember Fuyuki? And Akemi? And me?"

"I wouldn't have thought they would be idiots. Maybe stuck up, snotty, egotistical, arrogant swine, but not idiots. Idiots are too cool." Ayano added.

I laughed at my friends. "No guys, the bad sort of idiots,"

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh." They chorused.

"Example?" Saburo requested.

"I can't give an example, they just are." I sighed. "Oh, but there are these two twins who…"

"Two twins as in a pair of twins or two twins as in a set of twins?" Ayano interrupted.

"What?" My eyebrows bunched up.

"Are they two matching people plus two matching people, or just two matching people?"

"Oh, just two matching people,"

"Got it. Continue please."

"Gladly. There are these two twins in my homeroom, and they're complete, well, stuck up, snotty, egotistical, arrogant swine, If I were to quote Spi To."

"Well that sucks. Example?" Saburo asked again.

So I told them what happened in homeroom.

"What did you do to them? I'd totally kick em' in the balls."

"That work if they had any." I laughed again, hearing the trio on the other end crack up.

"But I did get this far:" I told them about the Host Club.

"Really?" Ayano exclaimed.

"Yep" I said smugly.

"There's a club at your school where you don't have to do anything but hang with a bunch of cute guys?"

"I felt myself sweat drop again.

"YOU LUCKY LITTLE BITCH!" Ayano continued. "I envy you like I've never before envied anyone! Do you think your parents could pay for my tuition too? I wanna be there!"

"Alright I think we need to hang up now." Mizore said.

"Fine" I sighed "I'll call you guys again tomorrow."

"Yes sir! And about those guys:"

"Yes?"

"If they ever act like douches to you again, kick em' in the balls for me!"

"And for me, you can put old milk in their lockers." Saburo instructed.

"I shall!"

"Wait, are they cute too?" Ayano asked.

"Oh Christ, Ayano's in guy land again. Promise me you'll find her a boyfriend?"

"We promise." Saburo reassured me.

"Give em' hell from us, Kazuki!" Mizore said. (A/N Don't you just love Harry Potter?)

"Farewell, my friends! I will love you two forever!"

"Two? But there's three of us!" They all said in unison. I ended the call and left them to spend the next two hours of their life trying to figure out which I didn't love forever.

They're way to easy to mess with.

I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like."


	4. Interlude

**A/N I just saw Idina Menzel in concert! It was epic! Anyway, I realize I haven't touched enough on Kazuki's back-story, so I'll let Kyoya do it for me. He knows everything you know. He does research on people before he kills them with his death no- *****Dies of unrealistic heart attack*******

**Declaimer: I don't feel creative today, so: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and that's it.**

[Meanwhile in The Host Club]

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" Honey said. "So, do you know that girl?"

"Hardly, she started in our class today," Hikaru told him.

"Seemed like she wanted to kill us." Kaoru added.

"I'll bet she did." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "She has a bit of a reputation for that."

"She kills people!" Tamaki's color budget was cut.

"Not exactly, but something could be said for a horrible temper."

"What else do you know about her, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Her father, Tono Kimura, is a brilliant computer scientist. He owns a company that develops new technologies and software. Kazuki's own intelligence would make her a shoo in to inherit the company; it is truly outstanding, the things she can do with her mind. However, she has seven other siblings, three of which are older than her."

"Oh, so she's in the same boat as you?" Tamaki concluded.

"But how is that…" Hikaru first…

And Kaoru second "If she's really as smart as you cut her out to be?"

"As rumor has it, Miss Kimura has no interest in computer science, or inheriting anything from her parents at all."

As predicted, this drew a few gasps from around the room. The host club and their guests, excluding Haruhi, had all grown up amidst an identical routine. X was the son of Y, and would inherit Y's business. X had two younger brothers who wouldn't inherit Y's business, but would strive for the very possibility. To think, this girl, one of X's brothers, had a better chance than most of the others, and stuck up her nose? It was almost unthinkable for them.

"I've heard she has a habit of disappearing for hours at time, during which no one knows where she is. Also, when she began middle school, she had pleaded to attend a public establishment, rather than the private one she went to for elementary school. This was around the time when she began to act strangely."

"That's really weird." One guest commented.

"Yeah, but you know? I think I've heard of her too!"

"Oh, so have I! My daddy once told me about a girl with red hair, in a gang no less!"

"She was in a gang?"

"I did see her drive in on a motorcycle this morning!"

"I'll bet she steals from people to save up for when her parents cut her off!"

Whispers filled the room as the gossip train left the station.

"Now, now, ladies." Tamaki hushed the mob. "We mustn't make assumptions about our new classmate before we learn to know her."

"But, Tamaki…" one girl began. Tamaki's eyes flashed and he had the girl dipped almost to the floor, his face not two centimeters from hers.

"You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do…"

"Then believe me when I say, if this girl turns out to be the way you think, I will protect you."

Of course, this caused the fangirls to squeal and completely forget about the new student, Kazuki Kimura.

For now at least.


	5. Chapter 3

**I hereby disclaim. **

(2 weeks later)

Damn school.

Damn peers.

Damn headmaster.

Damn Host Club.

Damn Kyoya.

And especially, damn twins.

This is all their fault! If they hadn't been such idiots, maybe I wouldn't be cleaning up instant coffee spills and rose petals right now! Ahg! Those little bastards will pay for this!

~Flashback to earlier that day~

"I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU ON! COME AT ME AND JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENS! JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENS." I screamed

"I don't think that such a good idea." Haruhi warned me. "Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are world champions in-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF CHAMPIONS THEY ARE! I JUST WANNA BEAT THOSE TWO TO PULPS!" I pointed at the two spoken of.

"Now, now, violence isn't the answer!" Tamaki waved his hands back and forth, as if he could ward me off by doing it.

"NO, YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S THE QUESTION, AND THE ANSWER IS YES!"

[later]

"Miss… Kimura," The headmaster began.

"Mister… headmaster." I countered.

"It has come to my attention that you have cause quite a few disturbances around the school in the past few weeks."

"Perhaps I have."

"28, to be exact, Miss Kimura. You have picked a fight, 28 separate times in the past two weeks, with the same two people."

"You've kept count? I feel so loved."

"Under normal circumstances, these would be grounds for expulsion. However, I feel your specific situation is a tad more… special, than most."

"In other words, my father paid you to keep me here?"

"SO I have come up with a different solution. Well, really It was Kyoya Oohtori's idea."

"That would be?"

"Have you ever heard of this school's Host Club?"

.

.

.

AAAAAHHH!

[later]

"So you're our club's new little dog, ne?" The blond idiot asked.

""Yay! New toy! New toy!"" The twin idiots cheered.

"So, she's like what Haru-chan was in the beginning?" the smaller blond idiot asked.

"That's right Mitsukuni." The dark idiot confirmed.

"The headmaster is sending her to be the Host Club's new chore monkey as punishment for fighting with Hikaru and Kaoru so often." The glasses idiot elaborated.

"HEY! I'm no one's dog, toy, or monkey, ya got that?" I said threateningly.

"Sure you're not." One twin slid up on my right with his hand on my head.

"But you do have to do as we say." The other copied his movements.

"For how long, exactly?"

"Indefinitely." Glasses idiot answered.

"Just swell." I groaned.

"My name is Tamaki Souoh, I'm the president of the Host Club! This is Kyoya Oohtori, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka."

"Yeah, I know who you are, I'm not stupid."

""So then, Little Toy…""

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A TOY!"

~Flashfront to now~

I swear to god, when I get my hands on those guys…

"Do you need any help?"

I looked up to see Haruhi, the only one I hadn't pegged with an idiot label. I suppose she's my favorite person here, but I still don't particularly like her. All of the guests had already left, including my sister, who had laughed when I told her about the club and me, but the members were still here. My job right now was making everything tidy so the boys could mess it up from scratch tomorrow.

"I guess so, if you don't mind." I told her.

She grabbed a rag I had in a bucket and began to wipe down a nearby table. "I don't mind at all. This used to be my job."

I giggled at a thought in my head.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi asked.

I giggled a little louder then answered: "In true sexist fashion, they have girls do all their chores."

When I say all movement in the room stopped when I said that, I mean it literally. All. Movement. Stopped.

"What did you just say?" Tamaki asked in a voice I'd never heard him use before. I was kind of creepy.

"I said you guys make girls do your chores for you."

"Girls?" Tamaki asked again.

"Yes girls. Females of the species. Haruhi and I."

**A/N Uh oh! The word is out, Kazuki knows about Haruhi! Whatever will the host club do next? That chapter was embarrassingly short. Eh Bein.**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok, the plot starts to pick up a bit more here. Yay! And just so you all know, from now on, when Kazuki is in school she wears a short brown wig to hide her hair.**

**Kazuki: Ugh, I hate that thing to death. I want it to burn in hell.**

**Me: I know you do, I created you. But since you're here, will you do the honors of the disclaimer?**

**Kazuki: No way, I already did it. Make Tama-Baka do it.**

**Tamaki: Why I will do it gladly! Anything for my dear Zesta! **

**Mizore: Oh My Bunnies, he is a freak.**

**Kazuki: When did you get here!**

**Ayano: We snuck in through the open window. I wanted to see the cute boys.**

**Saburo: Umm… Can we just get on with it?**

**Me: Excellent idea, Saburo! But before that, I have but one thing to say.**

**Five reviews people? Five? That's only one review for each chapter, do you hate me or what? Granted, all the ones I've gotten are positive, and I love you all for that. Granted, I've gotten ten favorites, but I really would like to hear what you guys really think. So for those of you who had bothered reading this far, Thank You (!), and please leave a review?**

**Ok Tamaki, go now.**

**Tamaki: Zesta La Kitty Does not own Ouran High School Host Club, Manga or Anime. All rights go to Bisco Hatori, and she does not make any money for writing this. I know because she's dead broke.**

**Me: Tamaki! Way to announce it to the world. **

**Tamaki: It's Ok Zesta, as I always say; Long Live The Poor!**

**Me: Fine. On with the story.**

The next thing I knew the world was black.

"What? HEY! Who turned off the lights?" I couldn't see two inches in front of my face.

"Do you mean to say…" Twin one's voice sounded from the darkness.

"That Haruhi is a girl?" Twin the second followed up.

What? Spotlights suddenly flipped on, illuminating the Host Club members, with the exception of Haruhi, standing in their classic formation. Another flipped on above me, not 5 feet away from them. The rest of the room appeared to be nothing more or less than a black void. Where we even in the same place anymore?

"Well am I wrong?" I inquired.

"Of course you're wrong." The so-called "prince" enlightened me. "There are only boys here in this host club."

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" The I-swear-he's-four kid confirmed

"Then what about me? And Haruhi?"

A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck the prince. "I TOLD YOU! HE'S NOT A-"

"You can deny it all you want, but I still know." I interrupted. "What I don't know is why you're so purposefully trying to hide that fact from me, as if it wasn't obvious she is a she."

"Obv- obvious?" With that our fearless leader retreated to his corner of gloom.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!"

"What should we do, Hikaru?" the twins were suddenly right in front of me.

"I don't know, Kaoru, but we can't have her spreading the word…"

"The point is, Miss Kimura," Kyoya stepped in for his fallen teammate. "Haruhi owes this club a large amount of money. In order to pay off this debt, she became a host. Now, for clear reasons, we can't have you telling anyone about this- little secret. By the way, the Oohtori group employs a police force of 100 officers."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked ludicrously

"Sempai." A feminine voice drawled darkly.

With a ripping sound, the rest of the room came into view. Haruhi, who had spoken stood beside me, her hair falling in her eyes.

"Oh, good. I can see again." I blinked in the sudden light. "And anyway, I don't care at all if Haruhi is a boy or a girl, or what clothes she wears, or what club she joins. I'm just pissed that you pretended to try to hide it from me."

"Pretended? To… try?" Tamaki moaned from the corner.

"SEMPAI! Stop growing mushrooms! Kazuki just swept over there!" Haruhi shouted at the blonde.

"Besides," I continued. "You don't need to worry about me telling anyone, seeing as I don't talk to anyone."

"What?" Honey asked as if the whole idea a ridiculous "You don't talk to anyone?"

"Well I obviously talk to you guys, but other than that, no. I'm not antisocial or whatever, I just hate you all. I'm all I need, so it's usually just me."

"All the friends you need?" Haruhi was curious.

"Yep, three of 'em" I elaborated "They're from my old school, so I haven't seen then since we moved here, but I talk to them almost every night. I'm perfectly fine by myself, and besides, a wise woman once said, as long as one has her thoughts, she can never be lonely!"

""Who said that?"" the twins asked

"I did!"

The earth began to shake, and Tamaki shoved aside the swarm of boys to make room for his self. "Oh how tragic!" He cried. "Our poor Kazuki, all alone in this world! Her only friends far away, and herself too heartbroken to move on!"

I could feel an evil aura surrounding me. "What did you say?"

"You know what we must do, men!" the princely moron continued. "We must go to Kazuki's house for a visit! Show her the wonders of companionship!"

I grew to three times my normal size and towered over Tamaki, my eyes glowing red. "You do that, and I will tear your eyes out of your skull and tie your optic nerves together."

Needless to say, this turned Tamaki stark white.

I shrunk back down to normal and turned to leave. "Whatever, I'm going home."

That is, until I found myself blocked by a wall of soulless gingers.

""How about this?"" the twins said in unison ""If you can pick out which of us is which, without cheating, we won't come visit you.""

"I thought I already said you can't come. Have you no courtesy?"

"To be fair," Kaoru said, "You are the one who threatened to blind milord."

"Fair enough." I shrugged and pointed to the twin in my right. "Hikaru." Now I pointed to the one on my left. "Kaoru."

They shook their heads smugly. ""Nope, you're wrong!""

"I'm never wrong." I stated and shoved past them and out the door.

(Tamaki's P.O.V.)

We all watched Kazuki as she left. The silence stretched awkwardly long, until Haruhi said:

"She wasn't wrong."

"No, she wasn't" Kaoru affirmed. I stared at the door, thinking. No one besides Haruhi had ever been able to tell the two apart right off the bat like that. She had instantly seen through Haruhi's disguise, and hadn't minded at all. And then she transformed into a totally different person when she talked about her friends. Maybe the others hadn't noticed, but I'd seen it. Could that mean she's not the little demon we all make her out to be? Maybe she's just another troubled, lost soul.

Maybe I could help her.

"So are we really not going to visit her?" Honey-sempai wondered aloud.

"No, We defiantly are." I concluded.

"You seem really interested in her, Sempai." Haruhi commented. "Why? You're not falling for her, are you?"

"Who, me?" I smirked, and she shrugged. "But you know, Haruhi, that it's the duty of the Host Club to make every young girl happy, right? So, I ask you, how can a young girl be happy when she's alone?"

"Maybe she likes it that way, Tamaki." Kyoya suggested. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Do you really think that Kyoya? Have you ever met anyone who actually enjoyed being by herself day in and day out? Besides that, if she's going to be here with us everyday, wouldn't you much rather she at least not hate us?"

"Oh good, there's the ulterior motive we were looking for." Hikaru grinned

~Time skip~

(Kazuki's P.O.V.)

I was alone in my room again. I searched around with my eyes for something to do, and came up with my iPod.

I found a song I liked, and turned up the volume as loud as it would go. I almost went deaf after the first notes, and smiled psychotically.

I got bored of that quickly though. Smiling psychotically for to long can make your cheeks cramp up.

So my thoughts wandered away. Or, to the Host Club, more specifically.

I'm really going to be stuck with them, aren't I? The only people in the school whom I actually can't stand, and they're the ones I'm forced to be around? As the French say: "Et bien, vie est nulle".

I wonder if they'd actually come to my house? I don't understand half the things they do, especially that Tamaki Souh. What did he mean; 'Her only friends far away, and herself too heartbroken to move on'? Yeah, my friends are pretty far off, but the only reason I don't have any here is because they're all the same stuck-up, snot nosed, sons of a businessman. One girl actually walked up to me one day- about a week ago- and said:

"Hi, you're Kazuki? So, my dad asked me to be friends with you. How about it?"

I had told her to get lost.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Kaoru?" My brother got my attention. "What are you thinking about?"

We sat alone in our room, I was reading, he was playing a game. "What am I thinking about?" I said. He nodded. "Well, right now, Katniss is about to go to the feast and get the medicine for Peeta, so I guess…"

"No no!" he waved his hands. "I mean, what on your mind?"

"Well, Kazuki."

"What about her?"

"Are you really bored?"

"Extraordinarily."

"Well then." I doggy-eared my page and turned to face him full on. "I suppose I was just thinking about what she said in the club today."

"What? She said quite a bit."

I scrunched up my nose. "She said, ''I'm all I need, so it's usually just me.''"

"So? Why are you thinking about it?"

"What's up with you, is this 20 questions or something?"

"Kaoruuu~! I'm bored."

"Fine! I guess I was thinking how she reminded me of us a while back."

This surprised him. I could almost hear his thoughts, 'us, like that monster?' "How?"

How do I put this? I don't think he'd really understand if I told him she also had the walls meant to keep out everyone else, she was off in her own little world. She was contradictory too. She wanted to be around people, but she wanted to be alone. And there was more than that; I don't quite know what it is.

So I just told him. "I don't know."

He was silent for a while. Then, he smiled evilly. "You know what?"

"What?"

"She never finished the game."

Oh. That's right. I reflected his grin

"She didn't give us her reasoning."

"We always did like a challenge, right?"


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N Today I have a short little chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it, cause it was so much fun to write! Disclaim Time!**

**Me: OK, who's doing it today? **

**Kazuki: Why can't you do it?**

**Me: Because I want to share the joy with all of you! Come on, anyone? Haruhi? Twins? Kyoya? Honey? Mori?**

**All: No thanks.**

**Honey: Do have any cake? **

**Me: No, but I have gummy bears.**

**Honey: Ooh! Gummy bears! **

**Me; You know what Honey, if you do the disclaimer, I'll give you a whole handful of gummy bears!**

**Twins: Zesta! That's blackmail.**

**Me: Shh! What do you say Honey?**

**Honey: Yay Gummy bears! Zesta La Kitty doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, but she does have gummy bears!**

**Me: That's right! Here you go. *****gives honey gummy bears***** **

**Honey: Yay!**

**Me: See you guys, It's not that hard!**

**Kazuki: Whatever, on with the story.**

Life was going fine for once. But then I realized:

I've been staring at this blank sheet of paper for a full five minutes.

I wasn't even blinking! Why are some of the simplest decisions in life so freaking hard? I just need an opening line! If it was shitty, I could go back and change it, so why can't I just write down some words?

Oh, I'm sitting on my hands.

If anyone saw that, I'm going to kill myself out of embarrassment.

"What are you doing, Kazuki?" A horridly familiar voice floated to my ear.

Shudders of pure terror ran up my spine, even as my fist flew backwards towards the offender.

"Whoa!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Missed me!"

I shot a glare of death at my arch nemeses. "Next time you scare the hell out of me, I won't."

"Wow, You're even touchier than usual!" Hikaru commented.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed," Kaoru started

"This is homeroom." Hikaru finished.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, I mean, why are you bothering me?"

"Because you left in the middle of our game yesterday." Hikaru explained.

"Our what?"

"Perhaps we never explained the rules to you." Kaoru slid in the chair on my left; Hikaru sat in the one next to his. "You see, in addition to identifying us, you also need to give us your reasoning."

"So, you have to start again." Hikaru added.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then it dawned on me. "Ooh, the which one is Hikaru game?"

""That's the one!""

"You want me to do it again?"

""Yes again!""

"Then will you go away?"

""Maybe""

That's retarded. I rolled my eyes again, sighed loudly, turned my eyes back to my paper, picked up my pencil, twirled it in my hand, and said wearily. "The one right next to me is Kaoru, the one farther on is Hikaru."

They both blinked in surprise at this. Clearly they weren't expecting another correct answer. They thought that, like Haruhi, I was telling them apart by the differences in their personalities. (A/N Normally, Hikaru would be the one to begin sentences, and normally, he would be the one sitting right next to Kazuki, because he's the more aggressive one, but they switched to try and throw her off.)

""Your reasoning?""

I spinned my pencil again, but didn't look at them. "What do you mean by 'reasoning'?"

"We mean," Hikaru, and, lemme guess, Kaoru says…

"What makes you think you're right?"

Yep, right on the money.

"I THINK I'm right? Uh-uh, I KNOW I'm right."

"How?" Hikaru wondered.

I dropped my pencil and sat back in my chair. "Wow, either you two are incredibly nosey, or really no one can tell you apart."

"Both." Kaoru grinned.

"HA! The people at this school are stupid."

Hikaru made some sort of growl noise. "What does that mean?"

I crossed my arms behind my head and looked at the ceiling. "Hikaru, what I mean is: None of the people at this school can figure out which of you is which, so they're idiots. Morons. Enormous bakas. You two look crazy similar, true, but the fact is, you aren't all that alike, mentally or physically."

"Huh?" Both of them pulled a confused face.

I laughed slightly. "At least, to me, you two look totally different." I turned my head to face the two of them. "You know, there's a law out there that says the larger an object is, the farther the distance between that object and it's perfect copy. Us humans are relatively huge clumps of atoms, so before you can find a perfect copy of me, or any of you, you have to transcend galaxies. Light-years and light-years. Right now, you two aren't two meters apart. Think about it. It's science."

As expected, I was met with silence. They stared at me, and I returned their gaze steadily.

"Is that your reasoning, then?" Kaoru asked softly.

"I suppose so. I never really cared, though."

Suddenly Hikaru began to laugh. "Thank god!" He cried. "For a minute there I was worried you got sick!"

"Do I look sick?"

"No! But…"

Kaoru began to grin as well.

"What?" I was starting to get mad.

""You were almost nice!""

**A/N Hey, who's ready for some trivia? I actually have a twin sister! And while some people we barely know can't tell us apart to save their life, all of our friends and family say we don't look alike at all. That's kinda what I was going for when Kazuki could tell the twins apart. Just thought you might be interested in that. Ok, bye bye now. **

**And don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm so freaking sorry! Ah! I went to camp for a two weeks and forgot to tell you guys so you thought I'd abandoned you! Right?**

**Also, I went to the library and guess what I got?**

**Yep, an Ouran manga! I've seen all the anime episodes on Netflix nineteen times each but now I can read the novels! Yay! I love 'em!**

**And I figure I'll be posting the next few chapters fairly quickly, but you never know with me, seeing as how school is about to start.**

**Enough of me, y'all came for Kazuki, right? So I should just do the disclaimer and stop stalling, right?**

**Me: OK, who's doing it? *****Get's psyched up for epic battle of wills*******

**Mori: She doesn't own us.**

**Me: 030**

**Kazuki: 0.o**

**Haruhi: . **

**Tamaki: O.O**

**Kyoya: -_-**

**Hikaru: 0_0**

**Kaoru: 0_0**

**Honey: ^_^**

**Moriko: You guys are so immature… I can't believe I ever went to that club.**

**Daisuke: What's going on?**

**Naomi: What are we doing here?**

**Naoko: We haven't been introduced yet!**

**Naoki: What's up with that?**

**Ryota: I expect we will be soon. Be patient. **

**Yutaka: But I wanna be in now!**

**Mizore: *0* It's them! But they haven't been introduced yet!**

**Saburo: ` .` Naoko just said that, Bunn.**

**Ayano: Hey there Mori how you doin? ;)**

**Kazuki: No flirting with the idiots!**

**Me: Well OK then, on with the story.**

Edit: Wow, long Author's note…

Well, here we are. Going home again.

It's been a dozen days since I began in the third music room, and I was getting used to the routine. To be honest, it's kind of the high point of my day now. I've been getting less and less communication from my friends, and the twins have stopped hating me for some reason, so now my jibes with The Moron Lord are all I have to look foreword to for entertainment. Also, there are avoiding the twins and Haruhi when they try to sit by me at lunch, trying to sneak a peek at Kyoya's notebook, dodging all of my sisters' questions, and of course, I do get some free time in the club were I can sit behind the scenes and just work in my journal.

My inner monolouge was suddenly interrupted when I walked into a wall.

Wait, no! Not a wall; I just ran straight into another girl and knocked her backwards, her stuff went flying everywhere!

"Oh my god! I'm sorry…" God, what's her name? I know it: she's in my math class.

"Aki!" (That's it!) Her friends cried, and gathered around her on the floor.

"I really wasn't looking at all! Here- I'm sorry" I stooped down to pick up a few of her pencils and such that had landed by my feet.

"NO!" She cried, and snatched the items away before I got my hand to them. "I don't want the like of you touching my stuff!"

As expected, this took me aback. "What?"

"What do you think?" One of her goonies retorted.

"The last thing Aki needs is for something of hers to go missing!" Another explained angrily.

"What?!"

"You heard them!" Aki sneered, "We all know you're just a thug! I let you near my things and I'll never see them again!"

"That so?"

"AKI! Are you all right? I saw that wasp push you!" Another girl ran up. I remember her name, that's Tsumetai.

I felt my fist clench. "Wasp, push her?"

"That's right, you're a wasp! A poisonous, hotheaded, useless waste of life! So just go back to where you came from, I'm sure they don't miss you at all!"

"A wasp?" another person spoke up, "I heard witch! Someone told me she's bewitching the host club to fall in love with her!"

"I heard she dyed her hair with pig's blood!"

"I heard she had to come here because she almost killed someone at her old school!"

"I heard she has friends in prison, and she plans jailbreaks in that notebook of hers!"

"I heard she never had any friends at all, in prison or otherwise!"

"That's enough." An enraged voice came from behind me. I whirled around.

The girls who were now behind me gasped. "Daisuke-senpai!"

"Nii-san!"

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER!"

I rolled my eyes "Gee, I had no idea."

My brother stepped forward so he was next to me, facing the bic- mean girls. (A/N way to self censor yourself Kazuki!) "I think you should all leave now. Bad things happen to bad people."

I smirked. Nice one there! I'll have to remember that.

Needless to say, the … ya knows left soon after that.

"Are you OK, Kazuki?" Daisuke asked.

"Just peachy!" I faced him. "Why?"

"Because you're crying."

"What?" I raised my hand to my cheek and when I pulled it away, it was wet. I stared at the warm liquid on my hand.

"Kazuki?" My brother sounded worried.

"Mmm?"

"Are you OK?"

"Are you joking?" I turned my face to him, with a huge grin. "This is fantastic material! Maybe going to school isn't so bad!"

Daisuke stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Yeah, you're OK! Only you could have such a backwards thought process!"

I reached into my bag. "I need to wrote this down before…" my face fell. "Oh no."

"What?"

"My journals not in here!" Without another word, I ran back the way I came.

Back to the host club.


	9. Interlude II

**Me: I'm tired. But I still don't own Ouran.**

**Kazuki: Wow, you really are tired, if you didn't even bother writing a lengthy disclaimer.**

**Me: Kazuki, my summer is ending in three days, my library books were due yesterday, it's 12:22, and quite frankly I am th author of you, so if you bother me today, I will write that pull off your ears in an unexpected and violent suicide.**

**Kazuki: 0.0**

**Tamaki: 0_o**

**Hikaru: 0_0**

**Kaoru: 0_0**

**Me: we are NOT doing that again! On with the story!**

I rushed through the wide double doors of music room three.

"Whoa, Kazuki!" Kyoya caught me by the shoulder.

So, they're still here? Whatever, "Have you seen it?" I asked.

"Seen what, Kazu-chan?" Honey wondered.

"My Book! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"What book?" Tamaki appeared.

"Could it be this?" Hikaru inquired as Kaoru held up a black object.

"**THAT'S IT!"** I flew across the room to where the boys stood and took the notebook away from them. My eyes narrowed into slits "Did you read it?"

"Are you crying?" Kaoru said suddenly. Everyone in the room took a collective breath. I realized, I hadn't dried my face after my eyes leaked earlier.

"Wow, were you really that worried about your book?" Haruhi assumed.

"No!" I insisted, drying my face on the sleeve of my dress. "It's nothing."

"Kazuki-" Hikaru started,

But Kaoru interrupted. "No."

"Huh?" His twin turned to look at him.

"We didn't read your book, I'd just found it on the table when you came in."

"Uh," For the first time in my life, I had nothing to say. "I- th- thanks?"

He flashed a grin. "No problem."

"Kazuki!" Moriko's voice came from the doorway. Daisuke stood next to her. My furious sister crossed the room and took me by the wrist. "Come on, we need to go home! I swear you can't just disappear like that and pretend everything is OK because…" I stopped paying attention here, I mean; I don't really have to listen, it's just Moriko.

(No P.O.V.)

"Hey, you." Tamaki stopped Daisuke as Moriko dragged Kazuki away. "You're Kazuki's older brother, correct?"

"That's right."

"Do you know what happened to her? She came in here crying."

Daisuke sighed. "She just found out about all the rumors circling about her. You don't need to worry, this isn't anything she hasn't handled before."

"What do you mean?"

"DAISUKE!" Moriko's voice echoed down the hall.

"Sorry, I have to go!" The boy ran toward his two sisters.

"Nothing she hasn't handled before." Tamaki mused.

"So Kaoru, care to explain what that was?" Hikaru interrogated his brother, who shrugged.

"She didn't want to talk about it, so I decided to just not annoy her." Kaoru explained simply.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes in thought. 'Something's been off lately. I don't know what, but he's different.'

"So, what are these rumors circling around?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"I guess you haven't been keeping up with the latest gossip?" Kyoya joked.

"It's just that; gossip. Senseless stories about Kazuki made by bored people to put her in a bad light. Some of them are really awful; it's no wonder she was crying." Tamaki told his "daughter". "Before?"

Haruhi looked at the blonde curiously. 'He's thinking really hard about this. I wonder if...' Haruhi smirked

"Why are you smiling, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just, Tamaki-sempai's got that face on." Her eyes sparkled as she thought. 'It's just his nature; he can't help but want people to be happy. I wonder how he'll go about this?'

Meanwhile, three unidentified figures plotted in the corner of their favorite café.

"This place just isn't the same without her, is it?"

"No, not at all."

"All that's left here of our dear friend is the many scattered memories we hold so close to our hearts."

"No need to be so dramatic, but I will admit, I miss the little strawberry.

"I do believe, my dear comrades, that it is indeed time to pay our lost Mary a surprise visit. What say you?"

"Hazzah!"

"Hazzah!"

"Then it's decided."

"Here we come, Ouran!"


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, this time I really do have an excuse, and it only partially involves my own laziness. My brother decided it would be a fantastic idea to eat a bag of frozen blueberries on thee computer desk and let them melt onto the keyboard, thus halting all typing related activities. I killed him many times. But now our keyboards back, and so I bring you Chapter 7!**

By the way, this is a picture of Saburo: pinterest. com/pin/ 225883737531086805/

**And Merry Christmas! Happy birthday Jesus! **

**I realty am a slacker if it's Christmas already, huh?**

**Disclaimer: Yosh! Lets get this over with! My internal bingo ball machine is rolling. And rolling. And the winner is… Twins! You're doing the disclaimer today!**

**Hikaru: No.**

**Me: Oh come on, please? **

**Kaoru: No.**

**Me: Guys, I've been looking forward to this chapter for the entire story, now will you just do the disclaimer?**

**Hikaru: Fine.**

**Kaoru: Zesta.**

**Hikaru: Does.**

**Kaoru: not.**

**Hikaru: Own.**

**Both: Happy?**

**Me: Not quite, but OK.**

(Kazuki's P.O.V.)

The next day was awkward to say the least. I was aware of the stares I received in the hallways, and the whispers resounded in my head like church bells. Oh well. Things were so much worse at my old school.

Adding to that, the entire day in host club I kept catching the boys staring at me.

I would catch Tamaki looking at me through the corner of my eye, I'd turn around and see Hikaru staring, and then Kyoya would glance up at me, and make a note in his death noooooootebook. Just a notebook. Nothing special. No. Not at all.

Finally, I snapped. "What's got your attention today, boys?"

The boys blushed. "It's just, your- is it supposed to be a fashion statement?" Hikaru tried to explain.

"What?"

.

"The clothes pin?" Haruhi tried.

"Huh?"

"On your shoulder." Kaoru pointed.

"And another on your skirt." Tamaki said.

"And there's one in your hair, too!" Honey exclaimed.

My hands flew to the areas indicated, and came up with three clothespins. "How did they get…" I trailed off when I saw the writing. The same one word on each.

"Stealth." I read aloud. My eyes widened. "NO WAY!" I whipped my head toward the door, just in time to see a flash of color disappear, then a giggle, followed by profuse shushing.

My face spilt into a huge grin. "I'm taking the day off guys," and went running for the door.

"Wait, Kazuki? What's going on?"

I almost fell on my butt rounding the corner, but instead threw myself to hug the person standing there.

"Nerdy!"

"Yep, It's me!" Saburo grinned.

"HEY GIRL!" Mizore raised her hand.

"As am I, my dearest!" Ayano bowed.

"Kazuki! What's going on?" The host club rounded the corner behind me.

"Who are these people?" Tamaki inquired.

"Oh god no. Don't make eye contact, guys." I hissed at my friends. "It's a matter of sanity and psychosis that none of you engage any these people in conversation, understand?"

"10-4, sir." Mizore hissed back. She then straightened up, fixed her jacket, and stuck out her hand. "Hello there, my name is Mizore, Kazuki's best friend, but you can just call me Bunn-Bunn."

I turned white.

"Oh please!" Saburo shouldered past me. "I'm Saburo, and I'm Kazuki's real best friend."

"No you ain't!" Mizore shrieked

They began screaming at each other, at which time Ayano sighed and calmly intervened. "My friends. In light of recent incidents, I incontrovertibly must respectfully request that this row cease immediately, for as I'm certain we all are aware, I am Kazuki's true bestie."

This, by the way, didn't solve anything.

I guess I should explain a bit about these guys while I wait for the dust to settle.

Mizore and I met first, back on the first day of elementary school. We sat right next to each other. I was writing in my journal when my pencil flew out of my hand, across the room, bounced off three walls, broke a lamp, and killed the class gerbil. (Not really, it hit Mizore in the face.) She looked up at me and laughed. Now, she's a very short otaku, and the only one of us four who's never dyed her hair. It's naturally dark and falls over one of her bright beryl colored eyes that I wish I had. Her nickname, Bunny, comes from a time when Saburo told her she was too cute to swear. What followed was a cascade of "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." That made Ayano laugh and tell her she looked just like a little bunny.

Saburo transferred into our class a year after I met Mizore. After our teacher introduced him, Mizore turned to me and said: "He's one of us". She wasn't wrong. Saburo takes videos and pictures constantly. His entire life is documented in a collage on the wall of his bedroom. That's all he gets though, the other three walls belong to his younger brothers. Like I said, Mizore is the only one of us with naturally colored hair. Saburo has bleached his until it's almost white, dyed the tips blue, but always keeps it covered with some sort of hat or hood. We call him Nerdy because of his glasses. They're huge hipster glasses, with thick black frames. He can't see without them, but they just so happen to make him look like an enormous dork.

Ayano is a dancer and likes to show it off. I met her when she did a backflip off the school steps and landed on me, sending us both to the ground. I still have a scar to prove it. She's two classes under the rest of us- class C- so we didn't become friends for a while. Still, I think she's smarter than everyone in the world combined at three things, which are vocabulary, pop culture, and boys. (Not necessarily in that order.) Everywhere she goes, she's likely to be spouting the latest Vocaloid songs, or laughing at the top of her lungs. Ayano has pink hair, blue hair, green hair, red hair, white hair, orange hair, purple hair, yellow hair, a different shade of pink hair, dark brown eyes, and stands a few inches taller than me, and a head and a half over Mizore. She's probably the prettiest person I've ever met; the guys flock over her and she flirts with them right back earning herself her nickname, Spicy Tofu.

So, back to reality.

"Oh yeah! Mary!" Saburo turned on me. "We've come in need of your assistance!"

"What's up?"

"Come on, let's go to your house and I'll tell ya!" Mizore grabbed my arm.

"Now now!" I groaned as Tamaki the dunce appeared in front of us. "Can't our lovely guests stay for a cup tea or two?"

"Besides, Kimura-san," Kyoya appeared behind me. "You're here out of an obligation to the school. I'm afraid it would be above my authority to excuse you for even a day."

"Whoa!" Saburo laughed, "What did you do, Mary?"

I ignored him. "Oh, com'on Kyoya! I thought you were pull-some-strings guy! And I've already been here most of the day!"

"Yes, Kyoya-kun~." Ayano slid up to him, smiling flirtatiously. I couldn't help but notice the way she was standing; how obliviously she was showing off her breasts. "Can't you please just let it slide for one day? I'm sure there's some way I can repay you…?"

"No."

Many jaws hit the floor, mine included.

Ayano did one better, and let her entire body fall, crawling back to us with a tear tracked face, and muttering under her breath something that sounded like "He is immune to my feminine charms".

"Wow, Tof. That was harsh. You gonna be OK?" Mizore asked her.

"Yeah, somehow, I'll pull through." She wiped at her eyes as I helped her up.

Kyoya was baffled. "What did I do?"

I sighed. "Do I really have to stay here?"

""Sadly, yes." The twins said in unison. "If you don't want to be expelled that is""

"Really, what did you do?"

"I thought I told you guys!"

"It must've been badder than what we heard, or your education wouldn't be on the line." Mizore decided.

"Worse, Bunny, not 'badder'. I've told you infinite times." Ayano corrected.

Mizore face palmed. "And the grammar Nazi strikes again!"

"And how did _you_ do on last semester's Language Arts final?"

"Shut up!"

"All right gentleman, there are costumers waiting. Let's make haste." Kyoya took charge.

**Kazuki and Co.'s Host Club adventures shall be recounted in the next chapter! So stay tuned! **


	11. Chapter 8

A/N **Wow, two chapters in such sort succession? I must really love you guys! Or I'm making up for my unplanned hiatus. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I'm really proud of how it turned out! (go ahead, call me a sadist.) I'm to excited to really say much else, so I guess I'll let you go here.**

**Disclaimer: I'm letting you guys off easy today.**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Me: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Haruhi Shuzimia, Harry Potter, Kyo Sohma, Edward Elric, or Gray Fullbuster. Just this story and my OCs. Nor do I make any money from writing this.**

**BTW, I picked out a character theme for Kazuki: Transcendence, by Lindsey Stirling. If anyone else has a good idea for a character theme (for anyone, really, though preferably one of my characters) leave a one as a review! **

"HARUHI? Like Haruhi Shuzimia?" Mizore cried. She was in full otaku mode, stars and all.

"What?" Meanwhile, Haruhi was quite scared.

"Oh, I love that one! _It would appear that she viewed guys on the same level as potatoes_." Saburo quoted, "Kyon, referring to Haruhi. _He dresses like a guy... So I assume he is_. Haruhi, referring to Itsuki."

I laughed, because of how much those two (hopefully randomly selected) quotes described my cross-dressing acquaintance.

Then, "_A __picture of you__ sleeping with a stupid look on your face totally oblivious to the dangers of this trip serves as a warning to future generations!_"

"_Normally, one would call an ambulance or ask for help from one of the nearby residents, but this particular boy decided to carry the unconscious, innocent girl... and where the hell are you taking her, bastard?_" Ayano's turn. Then she leaned to me and whispered, "Watch, now Bunny is going to quote an entire chapter."

"And while I truly do wish to stay for that, I'm supposed to be serving tea."

I left my friends to bother the club, and vice versa, I guess, and refilled my teapot.

"So what's up with your friends?" Hikaru had followed me. Kaoru was close behind him, as per usual.

"Don't even get me started. If you two were the ones they talked to, they'd probably be spouting Harry Potter quotes." (A/N Get it? Because of the Weasley twins? My sister and I are always discussing the uncanny resemblance between the Hitachiins and the Weasleys.)

"That's not it."

"Why are you friends with them?" Kaoru amended.

I bristled "Why shouldn't I be? Is there something wrong with them?"

They raised identical eyebrows. "I just thought people were supposed to make friends with people like them, not their polar opposites."

I snapped. "What's that supposed to mean? We're all introverts. Besides your friends are the people you like to be around, like a second family. I know all their flaws, and I only love them more for it. We tell each other everything, what else do we need to be friends? Are you saying they're to good for me, or are you really that wrapped up in your own delusional fantasies? Though I guess it figures you would say that, I doubt you know how to love anyone unlike yourselves! Neither of you has an unique bone in your body!"

I shoved past them without looking at either of their faces, the guilt of what I said already settling in. Naoki, Naoko, and Naomi would kill me if they heard me. I don't why I get so emotional when it comes to my friends, especially coming from those two. They piss me off like nothing else, but I don't think they deserve to be yelled at like that. Maybe it'd be good for me to install a brain to mouth filter, but then again I pride myself on always speaking my mind. Regardless, I kept my eyes foreword and my steps even as I returned to my group. Mizore was talking.

"Well, do Gray, marry Kyo, and kill Edward." She said.

"What! Why would you kill Edward?" Ayano gasped. "He's short like you!"

"Don't make me kill you too!"

Saburo laughed. "I feel so alone"

"Well, then what about you?" Mizore continued. "Do, Marry or Kill: Kyo Sohma, Edward Elric, Gray Fullbuster?"

"You're going to make me choose? It's impossible!" Ayano whined. "They're all so amazing!"

"So? I shrugged. "Have a foursome."

I think I choked Tamaki with that.

~Time skip- Almost 23 hours~

It was the day after my friends left. School was over, and it was time for the host club. I was late and the hallway I was rushing down was empty except for a gaggle of giggling girls and me.

I'm looking forward to the club even less than usual today. Everything seems duller now that they're gone.

I felt a force on my shoulder, and I lost my balance. I gasped, and my feet faltered, searching for purchase on the polished marble floor. When they finally found it, I'd slid a few good feet.

I looked up to see what had pushed me, and what I saw was none other than the face of my nemesis. One of the stupidest, richest, snarkiest, and somehow most popular girls I've ever had a conversation with.

"Oh, I was hoping she'd fall. She sent me on my back once after all." Aki laughed. Her friends laughed with her.

I put on the fakest smile I could manage. "Hello there, Aki-chan. Fancy meeting you here."

Her eye twitched. "You really shouldn't step out of line, you know. It's very un-becoming of a lady."

"I'm not exactly aiming for lady."

"So I've heard. Let's skip the pleasantries, then."

"Of course, I do have somewhere to be."

"I which case, I suggest you listen, and listen well. We don't like you, Kimura. We don't want you here. We-"

I cut her off. "Well I guess that goes for both of us. I hate you, and I'd much rather you be at the bottom of the ocean right now."

Her eye twitched again, and I smirked.

"As I was saying, we have people in high places, my father is a very influential entrepreneur and philanthropist, for example."

"That so? How interesting. However, I don't think he has anything to do with you and me. So either stop hiding behind your heredity and talk to me as a respectable human being, or drag your spoiled little ass down the hallway and out of my sight, you're an eyesore."

The entire right side of her face twitched. "Just how ignorant are you?"

"Quite the contrary, actually."

She pushed me again, this time with more force. My back slammed into the wall behind me. "Just stay away from the host club. Leave this academy, or find someway to get yourself expelled, or we'll do it for you."

"I'm going to have to say no to that."

She slapped me, and my head reeled back into the wall with a crack that made even my toes hurt. While I was blinking the blurriness away from my vision, I felt my bag ripped off my shoulder. One of Aki's goonies was digging around in it searching for something.

"Oi!" I said dizzily. "That's my bag!" I got an idea. And in my best imitation of Aki's voice, I said "That last thing I need is the likes of you touching my stuff."

Her face twisted up, and she shoved me into the wall again. My head met the stone and I couldn't find it in myself to hold my self up anymore. My knees gave out and I slid to the ground. My wig fell off on the way down, exposing my red hair.

How ironic.

Still, I managed "You really shouldn't snarl like that, you know. It's very un-becoming of a lady."

Something landed in front of me. My bag, no doubt missing something.

"This was a warning, Kimura." Aki's voice was cold.

"Ah! Aki! She's bleeding!"

"Oh shit! Let's get out of here!"

I can't tell you how long I sat there, waiting for my head to clear. As cliché as it sounds, seconds or hours could have past, and I wouldn't know. The sun is still up, though, so it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

The dizziness wouldn't leave me. It just seemed to be getting worse. Hadn't one of the girls said something about blood?

"_Ah! Aki! She's bleeding!"_

Maybe that's it. I slowly raised my hand to the back of my head. It was shaking. It came away red.

Shouldn't I be worried that my head is bleeding? I couldn't bring myself to care. I lowered my hand to my side and leaned back against the wall for support.

"Kazuki!" A voice said. "What are doing on the floor there?"

Footsteps coming towards me.

"Com'on, you're late, even more than… Oh my god." Another voice.

"I'm going to find a nurse. Kaoru, stay with her!"

"Right!"

An orange head appeared in front of me. He looked blurry, was I crying again?

"Hey, Kazuki, are you OK?"

Who was this again? "Kaoru?" my voice sounded creaky and soft. It doesn't usually sound like that.

"Yeah it's me. Hikaru went to find a nurse. Who did this to you?"

"It was… Aki. Aki… she has a last name. I don't know it."

He looked nervous and kept looking down the hallway. "Aki... that bitch!Where's Hikaru?"

"I don't know." I told him. Then I remembered something. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday about you and him. I overreacted. It was mean. Mean people aren't cool. Aki is mean. I don't like her. I'm sorry."

He looked back at me.

He didn't say anything, so I kept talking "My sisters are triplets you know. They don't like it when people can't tell them apart. I think you're the same way, but you won't admit it because you feel like it would separate you and Hikaru. I like you when you don't act just like him. Cuz' you're different you know?"

"Kazuki…"

"Kaoru!" That was Hikaru's voice.

What came next I'm not quite sure of.


	12. Chapter 9

A/N **Hello, its me again! The response I got for that last chapter was kind of overwhelming; Thank you so much! And honestly, I didn't even mean to be that nasty and intense, but apparently my typing fingers have different ideas than my brain. **

**Kazuki: Screw you, evil fingers!**

**Me: Ah! Kazuki! Um…. Sorry?**

**Kazuki: Sorry?! Is that all you have to say?!**

**Me: Actually, I also said Ah, Kazuki, and um.**

**Kazuki: Someone hold me back!**

**Me: Someone! Hold her back! *****Runs away screaming*******

**Haruhi: Great, now who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Twins: You could always do it.**

**Haruhi: No way.**

**Mizore: Or we could just not do it?**

**Me: *****reappears***** No, you have to do it, or I'm the one who gets into trouble!**

**Kazuki: REVENGE! Some cut to the story!**

**Me: NO! Readers, I don't own Ouran Hi-**

"I was able to stop the bleeding,fortunately without surgery, although, she does have a moderate concussion. Make sure she stays in the house and doesn't do anything to crazy for a few days."

This was the short version of my diagnosis from the school nurse to my siblings.

I don't think they heard it.

"There had better be some serious repercussions for the person who did this to my little sister!" Daisuke was screaming.

"I thought this was a school! I thought this was supposed to be a safe place!" Moriko followed him up.

I don't think they have a full definition of "school" either. And the poor nurse!

"Well, I can't tell you anything definite, but the chairman has been notified about the incident. He'll be deciding what to do."

_The chairman is Tamaki's father. _I thought. For some reason it made me smile.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Daisuke. "Ok, stand up, kiddo. We're going home."

I let him help me up, even though I could handle myself, and we left the nurse's office. Everyone in the hallway became silent when I entered. I avoided their gaze by staring at the floor as we walked by.

Then someone laughed. "Ahahaha! She's the one who wrote all this!"

The laughter caught on as my eyes widened in horror. I remembered how one of Aki's friends had taken my bag, and how sure I was they'd taken something. Why am I just realizing this now? I checked my bag anyway, digging around until I was sure It was missing.

Sure enough, the pages of my journal were scattered around the hallway. Almost every person had one and even more lay on the floor. I had to get them back. Breaking away from my brother, I knelt down to grab the ones on the floor.

"Zuki, what are you doing?" Moriko asked

I stood up again, holding about five pages. They were riddled with footprints and wrinkles, but still legible. I would transfer them onto my computer later. I moved to take one from a boy standing near me, but he yanked it out of my hands.

"Zuki! What are you doing?" Moriko asked again.

"They're mine. They're from my journal." I said. This time I tried to get them from a girl who had a handful. When she moved aside I saw a few more on the floor be hind her, But when I went for them, someone else snatched them up.

"Just leave them, lets go." Moriko said.

"I can't." I said. I succeeded in getting a firm hold on two in the hands of a girl, but they ended up getting ripped in half.

"Come on you guys, quit being assholes." I said. My head was starting to throb a bit, I swayed were I stood, trying to stay on my feet. "Give me them back."

"No, you're still dizzy. Just forget about them." Daisuke this time. He laid his hand on my shoulder and guided me away. I made one last lunge for a stack, but my aim wasn't all that great.

We made it out to the parkinglot before they called to me.

"Kazu-chan! Wait a sec!"

""Yeah, wait up!""

"Miss Kimura, if we could have a moment."

I knew who it was without looking, of course. Moriko, who thought Kyoya was talking to her, and Daisuke, who was curious, were the ones who responded.

"Yes?" Daisuke said

"Kazuki?" That was Haruhi's voice. If she's here, Tamaki is too. The same goes for Mori and Honey. So the entire club was here to see me in my worst moment. I kept my back to them.

Haruhi continued. "We got as many as we could, I doubt it's all of them though."

I heard a rustle of paper and Moriko said "oh". I turned my head so I could just see them out of the corner of my eye. They each held some my journal pages, each pile much thicker than the pitiful stack in my hand. I suppose with their popularity, they had needed only to ask. Does that means they asked? Of course it did, but why would they? I was the chore girl; they kept me around for amusement, and for free labor. Then I remembered something. When I was sitting on the wall in the hallway, it was Kaoru who sat with me, Hikaru who ran for the nurse. Normally, I'd excuse this as chivalry, or what they were expected to do, but for one thing:

Kaoru's voice.

When we were waiting for his brother to return, the short conversation we had. If I'd been in my right mind then, his tone might have scared me out of it. He had sounded angry, and terrified. Somewhere in the back of my memory, I also had the sneaking suspicion he had been holding my hand. Now, I think it was probably him who started the collection of my journal. I can't explain to why I think so, it just seems like the only thing that could have happened.

I felt my face burn, turning the color of my hair. I turned my head back toward the parking lot, hoping none of them saw. Then I realized Tamaki was talking.

"I'll talk to my father about that girl Aki, and tell you what he says when we come to visit tomorrow."

I guess their coming over tomorrow.

"Zuki." Moriko, who now held my papers, prompted. "Say something."

I couldn't think of anything to say. This only ever happens around the host club.

Finally I settled on what to say.

"Thanks guys."

Then I walked to the family car.

**P.S., I wrote a short little companion ficlet to this story, you can find it on my page if you're interested. Also, new theme song is Rollin Girl by Hatsune Miku,**


	13. Interlude III

I had to stay home the next day, of course. The house was quiet, which is something that apparently happens when no one's here. Moriko, Daisuke, the triplets, and Yutaka were all at school, and my parents at work. Ryota was here, but keeping to himself. (My initial dizziness had worn off, and I was in a particularly poisonous mood.) Besides him, there were only a few maids and cooks and the like looking for something to do. I spent most of the day transferring my torn and trodden pages onto my laptop. When there were no more, I wrote a new entry, and entertained myself by catching up on One Piece in the den.

This was all, though, before school let out.

I understand, now, the dismayed look on the faces of our help at 3:15 every Friday afternoon. See, on Fridays we're all allowed to bring a few friends over to the house. I never took part after we moved.

As of now, the triplets and Yutaka just got off school. The complete silence I'd gotten used to vanished in an instant.

"WE'RE HOME!" That would be Naomi.

"We're home!" Yutaka. He looks up to Naomi, and has a tendency to mimic everything she does until Naoko gets annoyed and threatens him by pinching his forearm. (She told him something a while ago about how a person's soul or whatever was actually located in one's arm, and only she knew exactly where. Then she said, "Of course, no one could go on living if their soul was crushed, so I think you should retain from bothering me in the future." Poor kid get so scared every time Naomi gets him by the arm, he runs away screaming and crying "She's trying to kill me, Moriko~!" She always denies it though.)

"How many did ya bring this week?" I called back

"Five!"

That brings the house total to 15. The triplet's long time goal is to have 32 people in the house on one of our Friday adventures, but we never managed it. I don't know why they want 32 people here; that seems like it'd be really loud. But whatever works for them.

They appeared in the doorway to the room where I was sitting on the couch. Each of them had a trademark trait, to keep people from messing them up. Naoki's hair was chopped short, Naoko had thick-framed glasses like Saburo's, and Naomi wore her hair in a ponytail everyday without fail.

"Kazuki!" Naoki said. "How's your head?"

"Freaking spectacular. How's yours?"

She smiled "Fine, thank you."

Naoko, however, frowned "No need to be sarcastic."

"Oh my darling sister," I responded. "There is much still you must learn. For example, there is always need to be sarcastic."

Naomi laughed. "Well, we're going upstairs."

"Don't die." I advised them.

A few minutes later, Moriko and Daisuke arrived with a gaggle of friends, bring the total to 22.

"That's less than usual today, guys." Naoki was upset. "Usually we get closer than this."

"Tell, Yutaka he needs to make friends, then." I suggested.

The triplets all stared at me, before letting out a collective "Oh!"

"What?" I snapped.

"Moriko, dumped some of her friends because they teased Kaz at school today!" Naoko decided.

Moriko fumed. "Shut up, you three."

"Nailed it, huh?" Daisuke smirked.

"Haven't I told you before those friends of yours are a bad influence?" I giggled a bit. "You should try listening to your sister sometimes."

"That's my line!"

As they left, I thought about it. It really is sweet that she ditched some of her buds for my sake. She's always doing things like this, no matter how many times we fight. And dammit, I forgot to say thank you! She is the one who always hangs out with the girls who have the richest daddies. I'm not very surprised they were laughing about my show in the hall yesterday. My face burns just thinking about it! But Moriko always tries to see the best there is in people, she'd never call anyone out on their flaws unless they were waving them in her face, and even then she might miss it. I think that's why we get into so many fights. I like to wave my flaws around like the freaking flag, and she keeps trying to convince herself I'm not a completely lost cause.

I kind of like being a lost cause.

A beeping from my computer captured my attention. It was a Skype call. I clicked the accept button, and the first thing I hear is,

"_YOU'RE CONNCUSSED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US_?"

"Great to see you too, Bunny. How're the kids?"

"_What the heck happened_?!"

"Nothing to worry about, I'll be back to school by Monday."

"_That sucks."_

"It's not that bad, really. I can't even feel it!"

"_I mean the part were you go back to school. When I got concussed I got to take off a whole week_."

I laughed. Mizore got a head injury two years ago when we had a contest to see who could jump up the most stairs. Being the little chibi that she is, she had tripped on one of the stairs and whacked her head off the banister so hard Ayano's mom had to replace it. She got a nasty bruise right in the center of her forehead that lasted for almost a month. An old lady had actually asked her why she got a spot tattooed on her head, and 'is that something the young people are doing now?'.

I asked her where Ayano and Saburo were. Ayano was at dance practice and to my utter shock, our precious Nerd was…

"ON A DATE? You kid me."

"_I do not. It's his third with her."_

"With who?"

"Y_ou remember Sakura from homeroom last year?"_

"With the inappropriately short skirt?"

"_That one."_

"NO!"

"_Yes_."

"No!" I insisted. "He likes Katsumi, he told me himself."

"_That was years ago, Mary._"

"It was three weeks ago."

"_Whatever._"

"You're just bitter because you lost the bet, aren't you?"

"_Oh god._" She buried her head in her hands. "_I forgot about the bet_."

"In that case, you owe me fifteen-hundred yen." (A/N: that's 20 bucks in America)

"_I refuse, there's time yet._"

"Oh give up, it's over, he met some one else."

"_Nothing's for certain_!"

We had made a bet a while back over Saburo's future love life. Mizore thought he had a secret thing for Ayano, and I told her she was crazy.

We continued to talk about nothing for a while, before long Mizore had me in tears laughing at something she did in science class. And then the doorbell rang.

"MORIKO!" I shouted.

"Get it yourself!"

"I'll get it!" Ryota shut us up. He stomped down the stairs and toward the door.

"_So anyway, we're in a chain of like fifteen people across the room, my hair's touching the ceiling, and she tells Tadoshi to touch the sink faucet 'cuz that'll connect the circuit, and now the poor guy's just shaking in his boots and crying and he's like ' ok, here I… no!' but he does touch it on his, like, fourth try and two hundred thousand volts of electricity goes right up…"_

"Kazuki, it's for you." Ryota appeared in the doorway behind me.

"Who is it?" I ask without looking at him.

"KAZU-CHAN!"

I fall forward as a weight crashes in my back, knocking my computer off my lap and landing heavily on the floor.

"Careful Honey," someone cackles behind me "you'll give her another concussion.'

Oh, no. I groan, only partly because my own elbow is jammed in my side.

I pull myself off the floor to face the Host Club. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We came to visit of course!" Tamaki announced happily. "We promised we would , and how could we not, when one of our own is incapacitated? So here we are!"

"Here you are." I rolled my eyes.

With nothing coming to mind of what else to do or say, I bent to lift my laptop of the floor. Mizore.

"Um, hello." A familiar voice said. Moriko stood in the doorway. Her friends huddled behind her, whispering and giggling among themselves. "Ryota told us you got some visitors, and…" She hid her face, blushing. What? "Well, I thought they'd like some tea? Or snacks?"

Oh no, she's smitten! And her friends were just as bad! I expect as much from them, I've seen then in the clubroom before! But Moriko? No! No!

Moriko is supposed to be the sensible one!

"That would be lovely, Kimura –san." Kyoya was he one to respond.

She stuttered "W-well, then, wh-what would you l-like?"

"Anything would be fine for me." He told her. Her friends giggled again as the rest of the boys agreed. They ran off to the kitchen.

This is fantastic. "Kyoya~" I trilled. "You are my new secret weapon."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I laughed. "Fine."


End file.
